You Having Kids?
by TopazEyesx77
Summary: What if Bella has kids, but not with a vamp or wolf and the kids were a vamp,wolf or both. but Bella has never met Edward or Jake. YET! *AN i have changed Austin's name too Adam Jordan.*
1. Chapter 1

You Having Kids

_**You Having Kids?**_

OMG I'm having kids. It hurts so much. Omg I cant believe I am having kids, why did I sleep with Matt? Why did he leave me? O many unanswered questions that I shouldn't be thinking about while in labor.

I'm Bella Swan. I'm having my ex boyfriends kids triplets. But kids are a wonderful gift, I think, I hope.

I met Dr.Cullen that day. He delivered my babies. Two girls and a boy. After the delivery he came in to check on the babies and me. When he walked by my boy his nose wrinkled, as if he was discussed. He clearly thought I didn't notice.

He came over to me and asked to hold them so he could check out. I gave him my first girl Amber Holly. He gasped when she opened her eyes. They were a deep crimson color.

He asked to hold another so I gave him Jade Alex. I could have sworn his face went paler. She had a really bright green eye and a red eye. She starred him right in the eyes. He looked like he could cry, but I knew he wouldn't.

Lastly I gave him Austin James. When he took him it looked like he stopped breathing. He just stood there for a really long time, just holding him. Finally he broke the silence.

"Who's the father?" he asked me.

"His name is—or was Matt Gareason." I told him.

"Did anything happen to him?"

"Yeah he died in a car accident last year. He left right after I told him I was pregnant," the memory still hurt.

"Well Ms. Swan I think you need to come see me in y home right after –you know what? I can take you there right know do you have any parents or family in the waiting room?"

I pondered his question, debating whether or not to tell him.

"Nope my parents died last month. Chief Swan was my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I have some very important information to tell you about your children that we can't talk about here."

What was he talking about? Well I guess if I wanted to know if my kids were ok I would have to go with him. "Okay I'll go."

**Well sorry about the cliffy. I am writing the next chapter and it should be up soon. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Plz REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

I got in the car, which I really regret. He drove so fast.

"Omg are you trying to kill me?" I asked after getting out of the car and nearly falling.

"Not at all Bella," I just rolled my eyes.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he didn't say anything for a while "well I don't know for sure you'll have to talk to my family and myself before I tell you anything else," he said as we were taking the kids out of the car.

Then a short black haired girl came out of the house. Oh, did I mention the house was huge? Well it was. She had the same pale skin as and the same golden eyes.

"Hi I'm Alice." She said as she grabbed Amber from me. Dr. Cullen took Jade and I took Adam.

We walked into the house. It was just as nice on the outside as it was on the inside. "Who brought a human home?" I heard a male voice say. What he said made me freeze. What someone else said next really scarred me. "Ewww, who brought the wolf here too?"

All of a sudden there were five other people in the room with us. "Everyone this is Bella. And her children" he pointed to me "her son Austin, her daughter Amber" he said pointing to Alice "and I'm holding Jade her other daughter."

The big muscular guy was looking disgusted. "What?" I asked him. "Well at least we know what smells like dog."

"Can you all please stop talking in a coded language? It is really bother me to not know what's going on."

"Well first let me introduce my family." Dr. Cullen began "this is my wife Esme, my daughters Alice and Rosalie, my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper."

Now that I looked at them they all had the same eyes and pale skin. I noticed Edward and Jasper staring at me hungrily. Their eyes were black.

"Okay what's going on five of you have gold eyes and yet those two," I pointed to Edward and Jasper "have black eyes."

"Well that's what happens when we're vampire and we're hungry." Rosalie said in a voice I almost couldn't here.

"What? You're vampires? Are you for real because vampires aren't real." I said mater of factly.

"Oh but Bella we are." Edward continued. "We are much stronger than you, much faster and you have two vampire children." "W-what do you mean I cant have vampires for children."

"Well you do," Alice spoke now "and you have a wolf for a son."

My whole world went black. I thought I was going to hit the floor but I was caught before I hit the ground and passed out.

APOV

She just passed out cold. Edward went to catch her and Esme caught Adam even though he was a wolf he was still cute. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. He would look so amazing as a wolf.

Amber was squirming around in my arms. I looked at her she had black eyes. Oh this is so not good I thought to myself. She bit me and I naturally dropped her. She landed on her feet and rushed at Bella.

Sorry about leaving u hanging but that just winds up for the next chapter but I need your opinion go to my profile and vote on what should happen to Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Why was this girl, a human I might add, drawing me in. I didn't know what I was feeling but it was strange.

"wow Edward man you're in love with a human" Jasper said out loud. Oh great here comes the embarrassment. I thought. But I didn't feel any.

There was a comosion from alice and little vampire Amber bit her and ran to bella. Her eyes were black. This was not good, I thought to myself.

She bit bella's neck. She probablt needed the blood but still was bella ready to become a vampire so soon after learning about us.

"Carlisle what can we do." Alice asked after we had got Amber off bella. "well we have to choices. We could let her become a vampire or we could suck the vemon out and let her live as a human."

"family vote and fast." I said. "bella becomes a vampire. Hands up." Carlisle, Esme, alice, Emmett and my self put up our hands up. Looks like bella gets to be a mythical creature just like us and her children.

Bhella already had venom in her but it wasn't enough. I had to bite her too. My venom went in her but she didn't move. She didn't scream out in pain or anything. I picked up bella and took her upstairs into my room.

I laid her on my couch, thinking she might be more comfrontable. I could leave her but I knew I had to. I had to see Amber. I don't know why but I felt a strange conection with her. She looked so much like the women I was falling in love with.

As I was going down the stair Amber looked at me. I stared into her eyes and gasped. Her eyes weren't red like other vampires but a strange purple and I couldn't read her mind.

And another strange thing was that she already looked six years old and so did her brother and sister. I guessed my family gave Jade some blood to because her eye was no longer red but bright blue with a topaz ring around it.

It was as though they had been drinking animal blood for years. Adam was very different from us and his sisters. He had dark tanned skin and bright blue eyes although most wolves have brown or black eyes.

No that I think about it I couldn't read any of their minds, not even bella's.

AMPOV(Amber)

The "family" of vampires were looking at me funny. I don't know why but I knew why they were looking at me like that. I had purple eyes with out even looking in the mirrior. I looked into their eyes and I suddenly knew everything about them.

All their good times, all of the bad times, everything. When they were turned how much it burned. How much Edward wanted to drink my molm when we first came in. all their memories were overwhelming.

I fell to my knees and cried out rosealie was the first to get to me. "whats wrong?" she sounded scarred when she said it. Finally when all the memories stopped I looked up at her.

"you did want my mom to be a vampire because you were jealous she was human, but isn't it better to be here now with Emmett.?" They stared at me like I was a freak.

"H-How did you know that?" she asked me.

"I saw into your soul" I was crying now while I was explain everything. "everyone's soul I know you all, but you know don't know me" I said the last part really quietly.

"Edward I know you cant rread our minds but you can read mine." I opened my mind to him. I showed him everything and I was sure adam and Jade could see to because they fell to the ground and cried with me.

"make it stop Amber. Please mke it stop." Adam must have been feeling their pain. The one thing I could do with the memories was feeling what they were feeling. And I think Jade could feel every other emotion.

She was on the floor withering in pain she must have been feeling their the pian when they were changed.

I shut my mind. Everything went back to normall other than my sibling and I still crying.

JADEPOV

I saw everything why they looked at us funny. We were freakes to them


	4. Chapter 4

JADEPOV

We were freaks to them. My siblings and I. Amber is a purple-eyed vampire, Adam is a green-eyed wolf and I am the odd one out. I'm half and half with one topaz blue eye and a brown eye.

I felt the pain. It was so bad and it hurt so much. Only then did I realize my powers. Though I didn't use my power of time to stop what she was showing us. I needed to know what this family had done.

I don't know why I remember but I remember my mother talking about when _he_ left her. When she was with Jake how she didn't like to talk about it.

She may have not talked about it but we felt her pain. "You and your sister, your- your elements. You burn with the power of everything." Alice had a glazed look in her eyes when she said it.

APOV (A= Alice, AM= Amber)

I had a vision come while Jade was thinking. She looked so at war with her self. I was sucked into my vision then. 

_The Volturi were coming. They found out about Bella and her children. They were going to take Bella and the kids away. Oh the horrible things they wanted to do. Sick experiments with the girls._

_Torture Adam until he changed to find out if they could duplicate it to make stronger human allies. _

"_You and your sister are elements aren't you?" Aro directed the question to Jade. Jade did nothing she just stood there still as can be. _

"_Come and join the Volturi and we wont hurt your little family. We'll take you, your siblings but not your mother. She's not as important as you children!" Aro sounded so happy. Like his plan was going to work. But he has another thing coming!_

All five of us, Edward, Amber, Jade, Adam, and myself- shared the vision. We were then bombarded with questions.

"Where's mom?" "Who are the Volturi?" "What's going on?" "What did you see Alice?"

"Okay one at a time. The Volturi are like the cops of the vampire world." I said to the little ones.

"The Volturi are going to come they heard about Bella and the children. They want to do experiments with them. They don't necessarily want Bella, but they are really want the children." I addressed Carlisle.

"As for where your mom is--." "I am right here." Said a musical voice behind me said.

"No there's no way. No way you should be awake. Alice why didn't you see this?"

"Carlisle I honestly don't know. I guess I just was so engrossed with the little ones.." "Stop calling us that." We all turned to look at the kids.

They were now about ten years old, the expression growing like weeds popped into my mind when I looked at them.

"Well I guess I was so engrossed in them that I wasn't paying attention to what was going on." We looked at Bella then. She was so different and yet even in death she still looked like her daughter.

They have the same purple eyes, brown hair and figure as Amber. Jade was the same in the sense that Jade was a bit bulkier than Bella and Amber being that she is half wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

They stopped "growing" at around age 15. Even though they were only 3 days old. We were all sitting in the living room. Edward and Bella on a love seat, Jasper and I on another, and Emmett, Rose and Esme on the couch.

The silence was getting awkward. Carlisle had gone upstairs to try to find something one why Bella changed quickly. Carlisle came running down the stairs.

"That's it. I've found it. I know what she is, I mean what happened." He said waving a letter around to fast for anyone to see. "Carlisle stop moving it and just read it." Edward sounded very impatient.

He handed my letter. I was to read it aloud for everyone. It said:

_Dear Carlisle, _

_I am writing this because I am like your dear Alice. I see the future. I have hidden this letter very well. If you have found it that means the barrier in your brain has broken. The barrier with knowledge of the where bouts of this letter._

_She has caused this barrier to break. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She is a brunette with brown eyes. She will have strange children that you have delivered. Don't be alarmed you and your family are to help the children to grow._

_Expand their and your knowledge of their powers. Jasper is to help Adam and Jade control their emotions, so they don't burst into wolves. Emmett is in charge of teaching the wolves to fight; the rest of the family will help. _

_Just as Alice searches through the future, she will help Amber see into the souls of others. Alice teach her to control it only then can you control your visions. Edward will have to help teach the children about their mind connection. _

_Rosalie must help the girls develop the elements in which they possess. Only then can she find her true power. Now for Bella. There is an old legend that_

_Every 100 years there will be one _

_One who defies the laws_

_But is extraordinarily gifted_

_She cannot be detected _

_For she is the protector_

_The Volturi have no "use" for her_

_She must not be know to the Volturi as none other then a normal vampire with a shield they can not get through. Esme and Carlisle you will help Bella on her journey to mastering her power. She is to be __the one__" _Carlisle "the one" is underlined. But I continued. _I am not dead but only when you have completed the tasks at hand will I come and find you and I will help them take what is truly theirs."  
_

I didn't know what to think about the last part it made no sense at all. So we all had our jobs with the children. We would have to drop out of school for now. But that wasn't a problem.

For we needed to know everything about our selves and this is the only way.

_All right people I want reviews. And I hope to keep updating regularly. :) please ckeck out my other stories:)_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

JPOV

This is going to be hard. I had to teach the wolves, Adam and Jade, to control their emotions.

I hadn't really decided how to do this but I have an idea. Jade and Adam followed me into the living room. It was quiet. "Okay on second thought, let's go outside." I said

My idea would just ruin the house and then Esme would flip and scream. Then make me clean it up and fix it, so out side was our best bet.

"Okay so what are we doing out hear?" Jade asked me. "Well I am supposed to help you guys control the rage that makes you turn into wolves. So I think we will start by getting you to change."

Nothing really was happening. "I think you have to be angry to change." I said confused. I didn't know much about what I was doing.

"Please forgive me for this." "Forgive you for-'' Adam didn't get to finish his sentence before I slapped him in the face. Next I slapped Jade in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" the asked in unison, right before they turned into wolves right in front of me.

They started coming at me." Hey, hey wow. I was just helping and don't even try to attack me. I am much faster and stronger than you so. That and I don't want to hurt you. I think your mom would kill me for that."

Jade and Adam started backing off. "Okay now go calm down." I could feel their anger slowly receding as they changed back.

They were naked. "Oh a guess I forgot about that part." Just then Alice came running out of the house with stretchy clothes in hand.

"Here these should help." She said with a smile on her face. "Thanks baby." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun." She called as she ran back in the house.

"Well here." I gave them the clothes and they put them on.

"Okay so now I know what we need to work on."

*****

ALPOV

I was trying to teach Amber to see into people's souls, but it is kind of hard. I mean not knowing how it works or anything.

"You know aunty Alice it's hard for me to know how your power works but I think our powers are pretty much the same." Amber told me.

Oh my goddess she call me aunty Alice. I cannot believe it. I've wanted children and to be call aunty for the longest time. But being a vampire that's kind of hard.

"You called my aunty." I said shocked. "Well that's what I think of you so that's what we're going to call you." Amber was talking so grown up.

"Okay so if you know how I search the future for things then why don't you try it?" I suggested.

"You know you can see my progress if you out your hands on either sides of my head?" she asked me.

"No I didn't know that. And what is it that I'll see?" I asked her. "Well you'll see whose soul I see. Then who they are really, then their personality and then everything about them."

She told me all this matter of factly. So I tried it. I put my right hand on her right temple and my left hand on her left temple.

"Now look into my eyes." She sounded like a fortuneteller. "Oh you might get scared at what you see. Because I can see what didn't even know you knew."

"It's okay I'm ready." She looked at me sceptically. "Its okay I'm ready really." And I was.

"It's going to show who you really were and what happened to you."

"Amber you are seriously trying my patience right now. I really need to know." "Alright, alright."

And she showed me. Everything. When I was little, why I went to the dark place, what happened there, who changed me and the rest of my life up to now.

The vision was extremely vivid. I was relieved to finally know. "Wow that was interesting." It all hit me then. I fell to the ground sobbing.

"Can you go get Jasper?" I asked Amber. She ran off at vampire speed.

JPOV

Amber came running out of the house. "Jasper Alice needs you. She—she." Amber didn't even finish; I was already running into the house.

The kids came running in after me. "Amber where is she?" I was very panicked. What if something really bad happened to her?

"She's upstairs in her room." I took off with vampire speed again. Alice was in her room sobbing on the floor.

"What happened? Is something wrong? What's going on?" "Amber." Was her only reply.

"What did you do to her?" I turned on Amber. I was very angry. She hurt Alice. I didn't know how or why, but that didn't matter right now.

"Its hard to explain." I rushed up to her and picked her up by the throat. "Tell me what you did to her."

My hand started to burn. What burn? A big gust of wind came out of nowhere pushing and holding me against the wall. Amber's hair was on fire and her eyes were glowing yellow.

**Wow strange I know but I like it and hope you do to. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I went to camp and then my rents password locked the computers so I couldn't get on. Hope you forgive me :)**


End file.
